Lucy Learns A Lesson
by Lucyfan0001
Summary: Lucy and Ricky; pals at first glance, right? Wrong! There's a new kid here in the first grade, and Lucy is a confused mess. Ponchos at playtime, congas at show-and-tell,pails and papayas. Could it be any worse? Lucy learns a lesson...find out for yourself


"Luuucy! Don't stare at it, I mean, him!" shouted Ms. Pac Man, while eating Yoda Pringles. "This is our new student. His name is Ricky, and he's from Cuba."

"Where's Cuba?" asked Jan.

"Cuba is an island located below Florida in the West Indies," answered Lil' Jackie Kennedy.

"Thank you for that interesting tidbit, Jackie," said Ms. Pac Man. All of a sudden, Ricky appeared out of nowhere, and poured a huge pail of water on Lucy's head.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" cried Lucy.

Ricky looked at her, confused, and asked, "Why are you sad? I saved you! Your hair was on fire. Didn't you feel it?"

"All I felt was a bucket of ice water poured on me, WAAAAHHH!"

"You're wet, I'm wet, we're all wet!" cheered Magenta.

"Ricky, Lucy's hair has always been that way!" exclaimed Ozzy.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Everybody, get your things out for show-and-tell!" shouted Ms. Pac Man. "First up, Jan." Jan got up, and presented her new Ipana Toothpaste, while singing:

"_Brusha, brusha, brusha,_

_Get the new Ipana._

_It's a brand new flavor,_

_That's dandy for your teeth!"_

"Very good, Jan!" exclaimed the teacher, as she brushed her teeth. "Let's see...how about Lucy?"

"Alright," said Lucy, as she walked up to the center of the classroom. "Hello friends, I'm your Vitameatavegamin girl! Are you tired, run-down, listless?"

Ricky then nodded his head in agreement.

"Eeeeeek! Ms. Pac Man, the new kid looked at me!"

"Now, Lucy, that's enough. Why don't we let the new kid go? Ricky, is that okay?" asked Ms. Pac Man.

"Yippee!" shouted Ricky.

Ricky walked over to the front of the classroom, with his conga drum, which was bigger than him! Then, he began to play it, while singing, "Babalu." The classroom began to clap along to Ricky's music, as Lucy watched with a scared look on her face.

"Why is he doing that? You're supposed to bring something, talk, and sit down again! That's the way it should be done!" suddenly yelled Lucy.

"Lucy! Honestly, that's enough! I have had it! Go out in the hall, and think about what you've just done!" angrily said Ms. Pac Man.

"But it's his fault. He's the weird one!"

"I'm weird, your weird, we're all weird!" shouted Magenta.

Lucy walked out into the hall, and stuck her tongue out at Ricky. The class stared at Ricky, expecting him to do something weird. Everyone just shrugged. Then, Ms. Pac Man turned to Zorro.

"Zorro, practice a different letter! You've done enough 'Zs' for today!

Just then, the bell rang.

"RECESS!!" everyone shouted.

At recess, Lucy was playing with a jump rope, alone. Ricky really wanted to be friends with her. He decided to go get a soccer ball, and hoped that Lucy would want to play with him.

"Hey, Luuuucy! Ricky called.

Lucy suddenly looked up at him.

"Do you want to play ball with me?" asked Ricky.

Then, Lucy said, "Get away from me!" while crying. Lucy dropped her jump rope, and ran away. Ricky felt sad, and began to walk away, bouncing the ball.

"Hey, Ricky!" yelled Lil' Jackie K., and some other popular girls from the class. They had their own club, called "The Triangles."

"We think that you're great! We want you to be our special club member!" they all shouted.

"Yippee!" yelled Ricky, as the bell rang to go back to class.

The next day was Valentine's Day. The classroom was all decorated with hearts, stars, and all different shapes. On Valentine's Day, Ricky brought Lucy some tropical fruit. Lucy looked at Ricky, confused. All of the other kids were getting normal Valentine's candy and cards. Ricky began to worry that Lucy may not like his gift, because she just stood there, blinking.

"Aye aye aye! I brought you fruit! What do you want, you crazy redhead?" Ricky asked Lucy in curiosity. Then, Lucy began to turn away.

"Why don't you like me?" asked Ricky, whining.

"You're too...different," replied Lucy in a shy voice.

"No, you're the different one," said Ricky.

"Huh? No, I'm American, and you're Different!"

"Cuban."

"That's still different!" Lucy said.

"But if you came to Cuba, then _you'd_ be pretty different!"

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah..." replied Ricky, and held up the fruit basket, offering it to Lucy again. "Papaya?"

"I guess you're not that different after all!" exclaimed Lucy, while grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh?" said Ricky, as Lucy pulled out an "American" Valentine from her pocket, and handed it to Ricky.

"Will you be my Valentine?" they asked at the same time.

So remember, it's not what's on the outside that counts. It's what's inside that matters.

"You're different, I'm different, we're all different!" exclaimed Magenta.


End file.
